


The Only Child Left Out in the Cold

by feathertail



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: How the Doctor came to be the 'Only child left out in the cold.' - from 'The Empty Child'.Originally posted on Wattpad and fanfiction.net August 3rd 2014





	The Only Child Left Out in the Cold

Master? Do you want to build a snowlord?

Come on, let's go and play.

I never see you any more, come out the door.

It's like you've gone away.

We used to be best buddies, and now we're not.

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to build a snowlord?

It doesn't have to be a snowlord...

Go away, Doctor!

Okay, bye...

*****

The Doctor slumped to the floor, defeated. The Master, his best friend, had locked him out again. Just because he was the youngest didn't mean that all of the other children on Gallifrey could lock him out...

He shivered. The snow was falling thick and fast now, and the only comfort he possessed was a long, multicoloured scarf and a warm breeze worming its way out from underneath the door. But then, even that was blocked up, and the Doctor was left to shiver.

*****

Do you want to build a snowlord?

Or go and play in a TARDIS?

I think some company is overdue,

I've started talking to

Myself, there's no-one else!

Shut up, Doctor.

It gets a little lonely,

When you're not here,

Just watching the hours tick by!

*****

The Doctor ran off as the door rattled viciously, and mocking laughter swept after him, tugging at the ends of his atrociously long scarf. He hardly saw the Master any more, and everyone hated him. They thought he was strange, just because the most popular, the Master, said he was. It hurt. The Master was his friend... right?

Then the war with the Daleks came, and there was no time for laughter and drinking. The Master, a powerful young Time Lord now, was in charge of the city in which he lived. The Doctor approached his door, raising a fearful hand to knock.

*****

Master?

Please, I know you're in there.

People are asking where you've been.

They say have courage,

And I'm trying to,

I'm right out here for you,

Just let me in!

All your 'friends' have left you now,

And it's just you and me.

What are you gonna do?

*****

The Doctor's voice cracked bitterly as he turned away from the door, tears streaming down his face as he was once again rejected.

*****

Do you want to build a snowlord?

*****

He ran off, long scarf trailing miserably.

/////////////ALTERNATE ENDING////////////////

The Doctor turned as another voice spoke the words he had been asking for so long. There he stood, the Master, smiling sadly. He held out his arms and the Doctor ran, embracing him. The Master's whispered apology was accepted, and they ran towards the danger, as they used to do.

/////////////ALTERNATE ENDING FOR THE ALTERNATE ENDING///////////////

The Doctor turned as another voice spoke the words he had been asking for so long. There he stood, the Master, smiling sadly. He held out his arms and the ut not to embrace him. His hand whipped out, slapping the Master's cheek. The Doctor sneered, and ran off to join the fighting, leaving the Master, astounded and gasping for air, to the Daleks.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any typos, I really don't know what they were meant to mean, this was years ago... sorry


End file.
